


Lion

by BurrowingOwl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrowingOwl/pseuds/BurrowingOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúcio gave him life, gave him purpose, love— Reinhardt never wanted to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion

 

            Lúcio was beautiful. His smooth, dark skin was so much in contrast with Reinhardt’s own, and his slender body and limbs wrapped around him without question or hesitation. They panted softly against each other, drinking in every moan and sigh that escaped their lips and occasionally sharing lazy kisses and cheeky bites. Reinhardt wanted to speak, but knew it would be a waste. It always was.

 

            The boy writhed in the sheets with every bit of movement and Reinhardt couldn’t help but fall in love. His mouth was open and spilled soft whimpers, face flushed as his hips thrust upward, rolling and meeting Reinhardt’s own, fingertips digging into that muscular back. He was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. And somehow, Lúcio was all his.

 

            Strong hands on small wrists held the musician down, pinned beneath the lion, safely captured. Though a gentle giant, Reinhardt always had a hard time holding back when it came to Lúcio. He wanted to care slowly, to take time and to prolong their moments together, but the medic’s eagerness showed through his voice and body and simply had Reinhardt intoxicated and entranced from the first second on. He felt as though he were addicted, trapped forever in a delicious high.

 

            But oh, he was so small. Reinhardt often wondered how Lúcio could trust him like this, how he could allow Reinhardt to corner him, to touch him in the most intimate of places, to claim him. Because that was what Lúcio wanted, and it was something he’d voiced often enough for Reinhardt to finally understand and accept.

 

            “ _God_ , Rein— _Fuck_ me already…”

 

            But Reinhardt never did tire of hearing those filthy words spill from those perfectly soft lips. Both of Lúcio’s slender wrists were now captured by only one pair of fingers, while Reinhardt’s free hand pushed up a muscular thigh, rather roughly prying Lúcio’s legs apart. Reinhardt took the surprised gasp he received and visible embarrassment on Lúcio’s face as a sign that he was doing well.

 

            “I’ll be sure to give it to you, _mein_ _Liebling_. Do not worry.”

 

            Lúcio shuddered and Reinhardt felt a storm of butterflies rush through his body. Oh, how grateful he was for the way this young medic had more or less convinced him to give this a chance, to start their relationship, to not worry about the future and live in the now. He was so wise, this young man. So wise, so kind, so beautiful and so unbelievably sexy.

 

            “Hngh, Rein—” Lúcio groaned as a single finger entered him, invading his most intimate place to rub inside _just_ right. He squirmed beneath the lion, writhing in the sheets and clawing desperately at his back, raising his hips to feel _more_ , more of that touch. Reinhardt buried his face into his shoulder, kissing as much of the damp skin as he could reach, before quickly adding another finger to join the first, knowing Lúcio could take it. The musician rewarded him with another of those delicious whimpers right next to Reinhardt’s ear, melodious voice producing sounds more beautiful than the older man had ever heard.

 

            Once Lúcio was ready — Reinhardt could easily tell by the slow gyrating of his hips and quiet whispers of _‘more, more’_ — the warriors fingers were removed, leaving the boy empty, which earned Reinhardt a soft, needy whine from those perfect lips. Still amazed by the fact that Lúcio was somehow willing to give him _everything_ , Reinhardt was determined to take it all, too, and make sure the musician could feel it. His pants were unzipped with the help of Lúcio’s eager yet clumsy hands, and once his straining erection was revealed, the boy lay back down comfortably, pushing himself up with his feet slightly, so Reinhardt could clearly see the state he’d brought Lúcio to.

 

            “— _Need_ you…”

 

            Once again Reinhardt was reminded of how happy he really was, knowing that nobody but him was able to see Lúcio like this — to _know_ him like this. A large hand supported Lúcio’s hips as Reinhardt lined them up, before slowly easing himself inside. It had been some time — too long, in Reinhardt’s opinion — since they got to be together like this. Sometimes Reinhardt wondered whether Winston sent them on separate missions on purpose.

 

            Reinhardt growled under his breath as he felt Lúcio clench up around him, fingers digging in the sheets as the boy tried to keep himself together, another delicious series of moans teasing Reinhardt’s ears. The warrior was in love, _so_ in love with this much younger man. They were from different generations, from different continents, and Reinhardt couldn’t be happier that somehow, the universe had allowed them to meet anyway.

 

            “ _Liebling_ —”

 

            They moved together slowly, since Reinhardt knew very well how much discomfort Lúcio was experiencing, despite the lubricant and preparations. The boy was gasping and sighing, head tipped back against the pillow and eyes wide as he tried to roll his hips back against Reinhardt’s own. He was so defenseless, caught up in the pleasure completely, trusting Reinhardt with his life. It didn’t take long before the thrusts became more erratic, and Lúcio’s voice louder and even more beautiful in return. Reinhardt wanted to drink in all of those sounds, memorize them and make them his own. He wanted to claim and to own — to be the only one to make this young boy scream and beg for more. If this weren’t Lúcio, he would’ve hated himself for being such a dirty old man, but he couldn’t help it. Lúcio was _perfect_.

 

            “Let me _hear_ you…”

 

            The boy obeyed immediately, legs wrapping tightly around Reinhardt’s waist as he met every single thrust, using all his energy to make sure the lion hit that one spot _just_ right. It was positively endearing to see Lúcio so desperate for pleasure, but right now, Reinhardt was the one in control — the one giving this to him. The _only_ one.

 

            Both slender wrists were pinned to the mattress again soon enough, trapped by one of Reinhardt’s large hands as the other guided the boy on his cock, thrusting deep inside and watching that beautiful shade of red tint Lúcio’s cheeks as his mouth fell open with silent gasps. It wasn’t enough — Reinhardt wanted the boy to scream, to moan his name only, to belong to him and allow himself to be claimed. If Lúcio weren’t with him, the lion was _nothing_. Nothing but a sad old man, dwelling on his past. Lúcio gave him life, gave him purpose, _love_. Reinhardt’s grip tightened, keeping the boy right within his reach, keeping him close, trapped, never letting go—

 

            “R-Rein, you’re hurting me—”

 

            A silence crept over the two of them, only broken by soft pants and loud heartbeats. Reinhardt pulled away almost immediately, watching the marks on Lúcio’s wrists and hip with widened eyes. He was so small, this boy — so fragile. And Reinhardt was nothing but a scary _beast_.

 

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Rein—”

            “— _No_.”

 

            He swallowed, running his large hand through the strands of hair that had fallen across his face. He didn’t know why he couldn’t look Lúcio in the eye. It wasn’t the fact that he’d hurt the boy, but rather his own thoughts that had started to terrify Reinhardt.

 

            He was a beast, treating Lúcio as nothing but _prey_.

 

            A soft touch to his cheek woke Reinhardt from his own thoughts, blue eye meeting a pair of brown as Lúcio pulled himself up, arms wrapped around Reinhardt’s shoulders so he could pull their bodies together. Reinhardt could feel Lúcio’s heartbeat against his chest and was sure the boy felt the same thing, yet somehow it calmed him down immediately. A sad smile decorated the musician’s handsome face as he looked at the lion, forcefully pressing their foreheads together, knowing Reinhardt wanted to back away.

 

            “You’re a big idiot, Rein…” Lúcio started, kissing Reinhardt’s eyelids and burying his fingers in his hair. The lion sighed deeply and bowed his head, but didn’t dare to touch the boy. Lúcio chuckled.

 

            “— _Ich liebe dich_.”

 

            Any other day Reinhardt would have been amused by Lúcio’s bad German accent. Any other day they would have laughed together, like the confession meant nothing at all, just a casual flirtation, some fun—

 

            But now, there was none of that. Lúcio was genuine, more than ever, and it broke the big, strong lion. A large pair of arms wrapped around Lúcio’s slender frame, face buried safely in the boy’s chest. Lúcio smiled, running his fingers through grey locks of hair, humming soothingly. He _understood_.

 

            “How did I ever deserve you?”

            “Dunno, all I know is that you’re pretty damn great, Rein.”

 

            And Reinhardt relaxed — allowed himself to slump against Lúcio and accept his embrace, to love and be loved in return. Since long before then, Lúcio had already tamed the lion. And Reinhardt understood that the musician would make sure to stay right beside him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two a lot. uvu This is my first time posting here, and I hope I can continue to do so more often. <3 Hello ao3!


End file.
